


尾行

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 颜琛
Kudos: 73





	1. 米菲兔

“等、等一下……请等一下……”

张颜齐循声望去，被他拉着手的女孩子，脸颊绯红，气息凌乱，抱着手提书包的胳膊发着颤，同样颤抖的还有他包覆在制服长裙下的臀与腿。

“不要走那么快……流出来了……”

张颜齐挑起眉，饶有兴味地面朝女孩子压过来，吓得刚刚被他在电车上侵犯的漂亮女孩反射性后退。

“怎么了，不是走不动吗？”

他当然知道姚琛被深深射入后穴内的精液所扰，从车站出来的这一小段距离，握在掌中的小手细微的颤抖，甜腻的辛苦的喘息，和不均匀的步伐，他一个都没有漏掉，全都发现了，但姚琛不说的话他就不打算停下脚步。

“呜……可以……可以走……慢一点就好……”

姚琛眼神躲闪，不敢对上张颜齐戏谑的视线。那视线仿佛已经穿透他的衣裙落在他的皮肤上，盯着精液从他合不拢的后穴里淌出来，顺着大腿滑下去，弄脏他的袜子。

“呜啊……”

“真的吗？”

大手扣进臀间凹下的缝隙，稍微揉弄几下就有更多精液漏出来，张颜齐感到手指贴着的裙子布料渐渐被洇湿，心情更加地愉快。

“那就接着走吧。”

“诶……”

尽管抛下尊严央求了，张颜齐也并没有放慢速度，因此当走进张颜齐家里的那一刻，本应是该害怕的时刻，姚琛却反而松了口气。

“啊！”

可惜放松不足两秒就被迫再次紧张起来。

“怎么一副安心的样子，你可是被变态强行拐回家了哦？”

张颜齐抬起姚琛巴掌大的小脸，盯着他瞧，如果不是被自己压到了墙上而惊慌起来，那副“得救了”的神情还不会消散呢，神经也太大条了吧？

“呜……”

但是还是很可爱。

因为惊慌发颤的眼睫毛很可爱，为了忍耐呻吟咬住的嘴唇很可爱，害怕留下印子一直闪躲的脖子很可爱，柔软的，没有穿内衣的胸部也……太可爱了。

“你一整天都贴着这个东西？”

张颜齐盯着姚琛白嫩胸乳上的粘贴物，那明显就是创可贴，为了连乳晕也挡住，两边乳头上都贴了两个而组成了小叉叉的形状，看起来就像是两只米菲兔一样。

“因为……你说不可以穿内、啊！”

小叉叉被无情撕掉，还没来得及感到疼痛，胸部已经被张颜齐握着向中间聚拢，两边乳头被同时含进嘴中用力吸吮。

“啊、哈啊……不要……”

乳房被又捏又揉，乳头都要被吸破了，姚琛吃痛地哼唧，偏偏身子又敏感得不行，细腰一颤一颤的，尚未消肿的雌穴又流出了汁液。他一手堪堪捂住嘴巴，一手撑在张颜齐的肩上，水手服上衣挂在他的臂弯里摇摇欲坠，已经起不到半点遮羞的作用。

“呸呸，都是药味儿。”

张颜齐吸了个过瘾，姚琛的乳头都要被他啃下来了他才松口，但仍舍不得乳房柔嫩的触感，握着水滴状的乳肉揉个没完。

“嗯……哈啊！”

拉链拉开，长裙落到地上，不到一小时前刚刚摸遍了姚琛后穴的手指又插了回去，这次就着内射的精液，稍微旋转一下就没到了指根。根据刚才的经验摸到前列腺，姚琛立刻抽颤起来，然而还没按两下，张颜齐就被姚琛拉住了袖子。

“照片……还有学生证……”

尽管神情瑟缩，姚琛还是努力说了出来，他不反抗跟着坏人警官回家就是为了这个，必须得要回来啊。

“会给你的，先做。”

姚琛因为“做”这个字又难堪地偏开头，但他小小的抽吸却被张颜齐捕捉到了，眼睛向下瞥去，张颜齐发现姚琛的阴茎抖了抖，雌穴也不知怎的又吐出一股淫水。

张颜齐嘴边勾起邪恶的弧度，手指剥开姚琛阴茎下方的阴阜，捏着硬硬的肉蒂揉弄起来，耳边立刻响起了湿漉漉的呻吟声。

“看来需要先给你点别的东西。”

张颜齐这样说着，从口袋里掏出一个椭圆形的小东西，那是一个粉色的跳蛋，但姚琛甚至还没来得及看清它的模样，就难受得仰起头来。

“呜……不……”

跳蛋在他的阴唇外滚了一圈，沾了一圈蜜液就往他的肉缝中推进，昨晚刚破处的雌穴因为使用过度一整天都泛着痛意，现在还没消肿又要往里插东西，很快就让他痛得啜泣起来。

“没事的，这个很小，能进去的。”

张颜齐将姚琛的一条腿捞进臂弯里，借着雌穴敞开的角度将跳蛋插入了一半，拇指揉弄着姚琛的肉蒂，在他因舒服而翕动小穴时，将另一半跳蛋也缓缓推了进去。

“你看，我说能进去吧。”

他四指并拢贴在合拢的肉缝外揉按，手指很快就被漾在阴唇里的淫蜜打湿，如在电车上做的一样，张颜齐将这些蜜液都用于润滑姚琛的后穴，但因为他刚才那一番举动，他的手指刚靠过去，姚琛的后穴就吸住了他的指腹，显然是不需要再润滑了。

“小姣货。”

张颜齐笑啐一声，手探进裤子口袋里按开跳蛋开关，在姚琛揪紧他的袖子呻吟起来时，掏出鸡巴插进了紧热的后穴里……

“照片，删掉了；学生证，给你放包里了；衣服丝袜已经洗好晾起来了，明天就能干；昨天拿走的内衣内裤放在这里，明天穿好去上学。”

姚琛伸手想去够放在床头柜上的淡粉色内衣裤，却在手刚抬起来时就看到张颜齐的手掌落下来盖住了它们。

“明天才可以穿，今晚要裸睡。”

呜……果然还是很变态……

姚琛委屈地缩起身子，他被坏人警官洗得干干净净，吹干头发抱到床上，要不是因为这句话，姚琛几乎要以为帮他洗衣服的男人，和刚才在客厅里操得他脚尖都挨不到地的变态是两个人了。

然而张颜齐还是面不改色，把姚琛搂到怀里就躺下了。

“现在先睡觉，你明天还要上学。”

床头灯“啪”的一声关掉了，在一片黑暗中，姚琛不自在地扭了扭身子，他刚才被侵犯时还穿着一双长筒袜呢，现在居然要全裸地和侵犯他的人睡在一床被子里。

真是……好奇怪……

没过多久，张颜齐的呼吸已经趋于平稳，他胯下的一团也随之一起一伏，虽然现在是软着的，却仍有着难以忽视的存在感。他的阴茎在起伏间不时会挨到姚琛的阴唇，被他搂在怀里的女孩子因此而轻颤起来，细微的瘙痒勾起了之前被跳蛋震动的酥麻感。

嗯……讨厌……

可惜张颜齐已经睡着，姚琛也羞于以这种原因将他唤醒，在扭动无果只会越贴越近后，姚琛放弃了，逃避现实地闭上了眼。


	2. 晨勃

尽管十分疲倦，这一晚姚琛也睡得并不踏实。

和他人赤裸地躺在一起，肌肤相贴，脸上总能感觉到似有若无的温热气息，如果翻身躺远了还会被搂回来抱得更紧，身躯也贴合得更紧……更紧……

“嗯……唔嗯……”

姚琛在一片燥热中醒来，晨间交错缠绕的体温令肌肤发起颤来，他喘息着睁开眼，焦距对准后看到张颜齐冒着青色胡茬的下巴。

距离太近了，刘海被坏人警官平稳的呼气吹开，他甚至能感受到两人的皮肤互相摩擦间的阻力。

彼此都赤裸着身躯，令姚琛不好意思上手推开张颜齐未着寸缕的胸膛，可是，可是……从十几分钟前开始，某个因晨间血气旺盛而逐渐勃发的东西就在扰乱他的睡梦了。

就算不低头去看也能确认，那个反复进入过他的东西，已经从最开始的顶着他的外阴，发展成顶入阴唇，抵着他的肉缝抖动了。

“呜……不要……”

姚琛低低地呻吟，因为有一半是男孩子，他自己在早上也会兴奋起来，半勃的小肉棒已经挡不住雌穴，在几番细微的摩擦间，他的尿孔和肉缝已经渐渐渗出了淫汁。

尤其是肉缝，在后穴被反复侵犯填充快感时，被冷落了一整晚还被跳蛋撩拨的雌穴此刻难耐异常，淫蜜拥挤在肉穴内，并且有越积越多的趋势，根本阻止不了它们流出来。

“啊……”

似乎是被姚琛轻微的躲闪和挣扎影响，张颜齐睡得不较之前安稳，他眉头皱了皱，挪动着又搂了下姚琛，接触到他光滑的肌肤才又平静下来。

可他这下却叫姚琛不好过了，胀起的龟头顶得更深，遍布神经的穴口已经感受到这鼓蓬蓬的东西顶入了寸许，开始向造访者上遍洒淫汁。

“不要，啊……”

姚琛不知道自己是怎么了，明明就应该马上推开张颜齐的，可是当他摆着胯稍微退开一点，让那东西退出他的肉缝时，一股难忍的痒意忽然从阴道里爬向了穴口。

姚琛几乎要啜泣起来了，在难受的情热中，他的腰肢细微地扭回去，向大脑伪装成不小心动弹了一下，于是散发着热气的龟头就又顶入了一点点。

不行……不行……

他深陷激烈的矛盾，连阴茎顶端都哭了出来，雌穴里淫汁越流越多，胀满阴道的前端，搔得那些敏感的软肉越发痒起来。

啊……不行……好讨厌……

姚琛咬着手指抽泣着，终于还是推开了张颜齐。他按着那人的肩膀让他缓缓躺平，薄被顺着张颜齐胳膊划开的方向掀开，滑落，现在他是光裸着平躺在床上了，而姚琛正红着眼圈从他的旁边慢慢撑起身。

跨坐到坏人警官的大腿上，姚琛深吸着气，因为抽噎而被呛了一下，轻轻咳了起来，透明的、粘滑的蜜液也随之涌了出来。

为什么……

姚琛将手伸向硕大的、勃发的男性器，指尖刚碰到时，他像是被烫到一样瑟缩一下，而当指腹再次接触上去后，他缓缓将那里圈入了掌心，拨向自己。

为什么……

腰部颤抖着下压，骨盆向上翻起，将雌穴暴露出来，随着大腿敞开，雌穴与龟头越贴越近。

为什么啊……

热烫的龟头挤开阴唇，一点点地突入肉缝，酸涩、苦闷、胀痛，最后……

“啊……好大……”

是沦陷的快乐。

龟头彻底吞进去了，姚琛仰起头，他感到张颜齐的脉搏在顺着阴茎传导过来，传进他的雌穴，扰乱了他心脏的跳动，他喘息着，没发现张颜齐紧皱了下眉头迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“你都没完全吃进去，说什么好大……”

“啊！”

骤然的尖叫刚冲出喉咙就被掐断，姚琛瞳孔紧缩，突然的高潮令他绷直了身体痉挛颤抖。

“唔……”

张颜齐爽得眯了眼，穴里的嫩肉绞得他鸡巴直抖，他刚刚在迷糊间拉着姚琛的屁股将鸡巴一举插了进去，这会儿倒是被绞得有些醒了。

抬头看了眼姚琛大腿直抖，反仰着发颤的模样，张颜齐立刻就明白了，他恶劣地笑起来，掌中揉捏着软而弹的屁股，立起一边膝盖将姚琛撑了起来。

“怎么，刚插进去就泄了？”

他这边调笑着，可怜姚琛被他的鸡巴插得魂飞魄散，小脸涨得红红的，舌尖吐在嘴边发出“呃……嗯……”的喘息，平滑的肚腹上溅了几股白浊，正在慢慢地向下滑，刚喷完精的小肉棒垂着脑袋歪在他的小腹上。

“啧，乖兮兮的。”

他这副姣荡的样子叫张颜齐食指大动，但一想到姚琛是自己馋了骑上来的，张颜齐就想再忍忍看漂亮学生妹自己动。

“不继续吗，嗯？”

他颠动着胯部催促，鸡巴在绵软的穴里浅浅抽动，磨得姚琛又呻吟起来，软腻的声音不绝于耳。

连着抽动几下，姚琛又得了趣，煽情地动起腰肢骑坐起来。他的小手撑在张颜齐的腹上，不断地抬腰再放下，粗大的男性器就反复在他的雌穴里抽插起来。

见姚琛开始自己动了，张颜齐就停了下来，将枕头半立起来撑在脑后，愉快地观赏美色。

“嗯、嗯……”

舒爽又有些困顿的神情漫布姚琛的脸上，平时乖巧梳起来的半长头发在骑乘中摇曳，他淫热地吐息着，形状优美且丰满的水滴乳上下颠动，再次勃起的小肉棍也摇晃着，整个人色情得像是什么榨精的淫妖。

他腹上的白浊加速滑落，张颜齐伸手过去晕开那点精液，将它们抹入凹陷的肚脐，抹上翘起的龟头，抹上阴阜间的肉蒂，姚琛就软声叫着塌下了腰肢，脱力地半趴下来。

他的手肘弯曲，在重新凝聚起力气之前就又被快感偷袭了，他的胸部被张颜齐握进手里，上下推挤，胡乱揉捏着，于是他们就由姚琛自己支着腰杆，变成张颜齐撑着姚琛的乳房交合。

“嗯……哈啊……”

姚琛半眯着眼睛呻吟，发丝被汗水粘在脸颊上嘴角边，快乐掠去了他的心神，他扭晃着腰部，乳头一被张颜齐揪扯他就会仰着脖子叫起来。

他们交合的部位冒出“咕滋咕滋”的声音，每插一下都有淫水被刮出来，再因阴唇和鸡巴根部相撞“啪”的飞溅，鼓胀的鸡巴磨着姚琛的阴核，阴道里的嫩肉一被挤压就渗出更多水。

“啊……好酸……”

雌穴里酸，腰也酸，姚琛还想继续大幅度骑乘，可惜体力已经不足以支撑他抬腰用张颜齐的鸡巴操自己了。

“怎么了，累了？”

“啊！”

张颜齐注意到姚琛骑坐的幅度变小，捏着姚琛的乳肉猛一抬腰，操得姚琛仰头尖叫，小手都蜷了起来。

他这一下比姚琛自己插得要深多了，一举就操到了子宫口，姚琛自己动时只知道摩擦阴核让自己舒服，往下坐不了多少又撑起腰来，这回被猛地插到底，一下就痉挛着雌穴丢了，可见深处的感度也好得很。

“嗯、哈嗯……”

姚琛抽吸急喘着，这下彻底脱了力，挂在了撑着他乳房的手上。张颜齐见状也不再为难他，坐起来把他圈在怀里，握着他的胯挺腰上下操他。

姚琛手撑在张颜齐的胸膛上，小脸难耐地仰着，乖巧姣浪的神情叫张颜齐眼馋，再多看两眼就低头对着他红润的嘴巴亲了起来。

“唔……嗯唔……”

姚琛已经被操得发晕，被亲了也反应不过来，张颜齐的舌头舔进他的嘴里，他就迟钝地和人家舔在一处，再被用力吸到舌头发酸。

“嗯嗯……哈啊……”

粗硬鸡巴越操越快，姚琛在张颜齐的怀里被操得上下颠动，柔软乳房挤在张颜齐的胸膛上，乳头胡乱划动给两人都带去一阵痒意，甩着淫液的小肉棍在两人之间晃来晃去。

姚琛的手已经不知不觉搭上了张颜齐的肩颈，他的眼神被生理性泪水涣散，小嘴张着接受张颜齐时不时的吸吮啃咬，神情在子宫口被一次次操到后越发崩溃。

“啊……嗯、要、要丢……要丢了……”

姚琛甜腻地叫着，声音里都是湿哒哒的哭腔，他喘得很急，每一声都夹着压抑不住的尖叫，在噼噼啪啪的抽插中响成了一叠，最后在张颜齐对着他子宫猛地一操中戛然而止。

“啊！”

张颜齐的龟头抵着姚琛的子宫口汹涌地喷精，把那个滑嫩绵软的器官射得满满腾腾，一发都没有漏到外面。

张颜齐搂着姚琛喘息，身高只到他肩膀的女孩子骨架那么小巧，坐在他怀里都没有他高。他微低下头一下一下地啄吻姚琛柔软的唇，把姚琛从迷糊亲到清醒，就捧着他的后脑深深吻了下去。

“唔、唔……呼嗯……”

高潮的余韵还没散，这样舌头缠着舌头、嘴唇吮着嘴唇的接吻很容易让人再次情动。感觉到张颜齐的鸡巴在自己淋漓泄了几次，此刻正黏黏糊糊的雌穴里又硬了起来，姚琛难为情地偏开头，无意间扫到了挂在墙上的时钟。

七点十分……七点十分？！

“早自习要迟到了！啊……”

姚琛惊叫着弹起，却还没蹿起来就被粗大的鸡巴磨得腿软，一下子坐了回去，气喘吁吁地反仰起头。

张颜齐被他这番乌龙弄得险些没忍住，可他确实听到了姚琛叫唤的内容，当下也只好气闷地按着姚琛的屁股用力插他几下，就把鸡巴抽出来抱起姚琛去卫生间。

“十分钟洗漱好穿衣出门，我开车送你去上学。”

来不及做过多清理，一阵兵荒马乱后，姚琛抱着书包坐进车里也已经过了七点二十了，离早自习开始只剩不到二十分钟。

“把早饭吃了。”

正焦虑着，一个纸袋放到了他的腿上，姚琛扭过头，发现矮身坐进驾驶座的张颜齐头发还蓬乱着，显然是刚才穿上衣服就去给他买了早饭。

姚琛有几分手足无措，张颜齐只当他是着急，于是快速系上安全带发动车子就开了出去。

“别急，不会迟到的。”

一路上车子开得飞快，将将压着市内限速奔驰，结果还真在七点四十前就抵达了学校，让姚琛踩着铃声进了教室。

惊心动魄的感觉直到第一节课上了一半才完全消散，一安下心来，姚琛总觉得有些疲倦，后半节课偶尔会打盹，头轻微地一点一点的，一下课他就趴到了桌上，再起不能。

“好累啊……”

姚琛软乎乎地哼哼着，趴了五分钟，脸颊突然被冰了一下，令他颤抖着弹起。

“怎么这么累？昨晚熬夜看小说了？”

冰饮料放到桌上，前座的女同学对他眨眨眼，挑着下巴垂眸示意他。

“裙子也没换，难得见你穿长裙啊，怎么回事？转性了？”

“呃……没有啦……”

眼见着同学要开始详细分析他今日的反常，姚琛连忙摇摇手。

“只是起晚了忘记换洗好的短裙啦……”

见他有点局促，同学也就不再逗他，只是指着他空着的背包拉链问道：“你的仓鼠公仔呢？”

“啊……”

这个时候，姚琛才发现他的仓鼠“悠悠”不知道什么时候不见了，可是是掉到哪里去了呢？姚琛冥思苦想，然而直到上课铃再次打响，他也没有想起来悠悠到底在哪里。


	3. 再遇

自从上次去坏人警官的家里取回学生证之后，姚琛的生活又恢复了平静。

每天正常上下学，除了放学回家时变得更谨慎更注意身后之外，他和以前相比也没有什么区别。

姚琛理所当然地认为，他和那个警官的孽缘就到此为止了。那天早上骑在男人的身上和男人疯狂交合的情况只是一个意外，真实的他不是那样的……至少大多数时候不是那样的。

他只是一个普通的高中生，留在身体里的精液流出来后，当然要去卫生间清理掉的吧。虽然为了把精液挖出来，他的手指多抽插了几下，直到他仰着头流出眼泪，肉壁紧紧缩起来裹住手指才停下来，但他真的不是个淫乱的人。

有时晚上躺在床上，他会忍不住玩弄自己的两个肉穴，那也只是因为他是个还在发育期的年轻人而已，总会有想要发泄欲望的时候的……每次在床上弓着身体高潮时，姚琛都会这样安慰自己，可盯着手上湿淋淋的汁液，姚琛也知道，他大概再也回不去了。

“唉……”

姚琛双手攥着包带，叹了口气，今天回家的路上也是十分平静呢，真好。

修长双腿交替向前迈进，一种微妙的感觉又从股间升了起来，姚琛扁扁嘴，开始认真思考起找个男朋友的需求。

可是，一般的男孩子会接受他这样的身体吗？想到这，姚琛的脚步渐渐慢下来，注意力也变得涣散。

他想起来了他的初夜，那个被强暴的晚上，当被坏人警官扯下内裤时，被人发现第二性秘密的恐惧甚至超过了即将被奸污的恐惧，但坏人警官……那个、变态，在看到他怪异的下半身时，反而露出了更兴奋的表情，一下子埋头下去就舔、舔那里……正常人都不会那样的吧……

姚琛羞耻地捂住了脸，像是想逃离糟糕的回忆一样小跑起来，没有注意到自己提早拐了弯，进到了一条以前都会特意绕开走的小道里。

“啊，糟了……”

等察觉到周围的光线有些太暗了，姚琛才发现自己走错了路，可是他已经沿着这条路走到一半了，再转两个小弯他就可以回到家，实在是没必要再原路返回到大街上。

只是……

“嗒、嗒、嗒……”

有脚步声不远不近地落在他身后。

姚琛心里发毛，不知为何，他有一种很不好地预感。他承认，最近他是有点饥渴，有点期待和那个变态再接触一下下，但这不代表是个人他就能和对方上床。

坏人警官虽然是个变态，但有的地方还是蛮好人的。而且他们应该已经算是认识了吧？应该不需要再这样跟着他吧……

姚琛抖了抖，城市里会尾行女高中生的变态可不止坏人警官一个，姚琛也不会傻到以为其他变态也会在强暴他后，还送他去上学。

姚琛不敢回头，只在心里祈祷着千万不要再遇到别的变态，同时默默加快了步伐，然后他听到那个脚步声的频率也加快了。姚琛再加快速度，那个脚步声……越靠越近了！

“救、救命啊！”

姚琛大声呼救，没命地向前跑，身后尾行他的人也跑了起来，还发出了兴奋粗重的喘气声。姚琛都要吓死了，背后起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得到那种又湿又潮的呼吸好像都喷到他的脖子上了。

“救命、啊！”

右胳膊被一把抓住往后拽，姚琛尖叫起来，抡包回身朝后砸，没砸两下就被人把书包抢走丢在了地上，眼见着变态跳起来就要往他身上扑，姚琛立刻吓得闭起眼。

“砰！”

一声重物相撞的声音响起，抓在胳膊上的手松开了，姚琛被人揽着腰拽了两步，他睁开眼，一张熟悉的脸出现在他面前。

“啊……”

姚琛感叹一声，张颜齐看了他一眼，就抬起视线紧盯挨了他一拳的男人。他出拳力道不小，那人被他正中口鼻，晃晃悠悠地向后退去，过了一会儿才缓过神来。

“操！”

变态气急败坏地叫了一声，从裤兜里掏出一把小刀甩开，双目赤红地朝张颜齐比划，把姚琛吓了一跳。

“老实点，警察。”

张颜齐瞪着那人，把警员证掏了出来，在那人面前抖开。

“操……算你走运！”

那变态怒啐一口，不甘心地把刀收了起来，眼睛还在姚琛身上转来转去，张颜齐举拳又唬了一下，他才缩了下脖子转头跑走。

张颜齐盯着那人的背影，面色阴沉极了，直到那人跑远了看不见影了，他才收回视线，放开姚琛，然后弯腰捡起掉在地上的书包递给他。

“谢谢……啊，你受伤了！”

姚琛垂眸道谢，伸手去接包时才发现，张颜齐的手指上有好几个小伤口。

“没事，被那家伙的门牙磕破了而已。”

张颜齐甩甩手就把手往口袋里插，却被姚琛一把拉住了手腕。

“不行，要好好上药的。”

“麻烦。”

“那我给你上药、呃……”

张颜齐抬抬眼皮，姚琛卡了一下，尴尬地移开了视线。

说要给强奸过自己的人上药好像有点奇怪……

“就是……你救了我，我总不能就看你这样……”

“去你家？”张颜齐歪嘴笑起来。

“嗯……”

果然还是有点奇怪啊，居然把变态带回了家里。姚琛在心里叹了口气，默默从医药箱里拿出药水和棉棒，坐在沙发上等着张颜齐从卫生间出来。

他刚才领着坏人警官回家，对方好像比他还熟悉他的家该怎么走似的，根本不用他带路，令姚琛反思自己到底被尾行过多少次。

“哗啦啦”的冲水声停了，姚琛一下子坐直，看到张颜齐从卫生间里走出来，就示意他来自己旁边坐下，让他把手伸出来。

清洗干净的伤口看起来比周围皮肤的颜色要浅点，磕得比较厉害的地方都翻开了皮，看起来有些唬人。

“要是疼的话就告诉我，我轻一点。”

姚琛把张颜齐的手指搭在自己的手掌上，在上药之前先嘱咐了一句，但对方还是耷拉着眉眼一副没有精神的模样，看起来完全不拿这点小伤当回事。

“那我上药咯。”

棉棒小心地按了下去，张颜齐果然不为所动，反而还转开头四处看了起来，让姚琛都觉得自己有点小题大做了。

张颜齐把客厅里各处都打量了一遍，最后，他的视线集中在沙发旁边的地板上，一直盯着看。

“地上有什么东西吗？”

“没，我只是想到那天我是在这里上的你。”张颜齐语气自然，好像他说的不是有关强奸的事，只是在说他吃饭了一样，“那天晚上是你的初夜吧，我记得有血……”

“啊啊啊！好了！”姚琛羞耻得整张脸都红了，正好他已经上好药了，就一把将张颜齐的手丢了出去，“今天很谢谢你！你可以走了！”

“不客气。”张颜齐收回手，坐在原处盯着他看。

“呃……”

难、难道说……

“说起来，为什么你刚好就在附近能来救我啊……”

“当然是因为我在跟踪你。”

张颜齐说得理直气壮，姚琛都被他的厚颜无耻惊呆了，但他很快就呆坐不住了，因为张颜齐竟然开始脱衬衫了。

“你……”

然后他就被张颜齐一把扑倒在了沙发上。


	4. 沦陷

“等、等一下……！”

姚琛双手撑在张颜齐的肩膀胸膛上试图隔开距离，然而力量的悬殊太大了，他的推拒一点用处也没有，张颜齐毫不费力就压下来衔住了他的嘴唇，吮吸啃咬几下就伸舌头往他的唇缝里钻。

“呼唔……”

立在沙发内侧的腿被张颜齐用身躯侧面压住，另一条腿被张颜齐按住大腿，姚琛动弹不得，两只手又使不上力只能小猫似的抓，很快就被亲得喘不过气，被迫张开了嘴巴呼吸。

“嗯、哈啊……”

舌头舔在一起的感觉像是有电火花产生，麻酥酥的，姚琛的腰立刻就软了下来，脑袋里也升起一股醉醺醺的错觉，使他的舌头和粘膜忍不住分泌出很多口水，发出的呻吟声也变得模模糊糊的。

张颜齐的嘴巴一离开，姚琛就把舌尖探出去，露出一副很好亲的模样，吸引着张颜齐继续吸他的舌尖，把这片软乎乎的粉肉吃进嘴巴里。

“啊……”

左边乳房被包住推挤，姚琛在情热的熏蒸中抽出一点理智，伸手去捉那只作乱的手，却刚一搭上去就摸到了一些破口，害得他不忍继续用力了。

但那只手可不会理会姚琛的软心肠，依然握着圆润的胸乳揉来揉去，还隔着校服上衣描摹胸衣的形状，用拇指和食指去捏乳头的位置。

“嗯嗯！”

又酸又痛的感觉蹿起来，姚琛的小腹都抽了一下，气息也更加凌乱了。他的乳头很敏感，如果再多捏几下的话，马上就会像一粒小石榴一样硬起来了。

为了方便脱掉姚琛的上衣，张颜齐半撑起身，用胯骨压住姚琛的大腿，将两只手都腾了出来，一边把总是伸过来想阻止他的小手推开，一边解纽扣。小手扯他的频率太频繁了，他就拉起一只来咬了一口手腕，唬得姚琛不敢再乱动。

“呼……嗯、不要啊……”

姚琛仍然张着嘴巴伸着舌尖，丝毫没有意识到他这样就像是在索吻，说几个不要看起来都像是在欲拒还迎，一点说服力都没有。

张颜齐喜欢他这副姣浪又不自知的模样，解开一颗纽扣就亲他一下，吻得姚琛脑袋里模模糊糊地都是暧昧朦胧的色彩，唇舌也忍不住回应起来。

扎在裙子里的衬衣下摆被拉出来，扣子很快全都解开了，上衣敞开来露出姚琛姣好的身子，明明腰肢非常纤细，一对圈在胸衣里的白嫩胸乳却饱满到凑出了乳沟。

真是尤物。

张颜齐暗叹着，在扯掉胸衣前先对着诱人的乳沟亲了下去，埋头闻嗅姚琛干干净净的味道。

“别……”

伸出舌头在柔嫩的乳房中间滑动，张颜齐尝到了一层薄薄的汗，捕捉到唇下胸口泛起的热意，就算不把手探到小裙子的下面，他也确认姚琛已经情动了。

并不排斥我吗？

“啊……呀嗯！”

大手顺着腰侧滑到微微悬起的腰部后方，凹陷的脊椎被触碰到的那一刻，姚琛浑身弹动一下叫了出来。那串骨骼是他的敏感点，在没有准备的情况下被摸到的话，他肯定会尖叫着弹起来。

张颜齐的手指顺着那处凹陷一点点爬上去，姚琛果然就急急地抽吸起来，细腰颤动扭个不停，连小腿都踢了起来，脚趾绷得紧紧的。待张颜齐摸到胸衣背扣时，姚琛的喘息已经因接连的刺激湿润到不行，嘴角甚至都有口水滑落下来。

“嗯！哈嗯！”

张颜齐搔搔搭扣盖住的那块背脊，那里简直比靠下的部分还要敏感，姚琛立刻仰起头呻吟不止，后背都抬了起来。他的双眼中较刚才凝出了更闪更碎的水色，面颊也红着，发丝粘在湿润的唇边。

真可爱。

张颜齐亲亲姚琛因仰头露出来的颏下三角，吮吸那里柔韧的皮肉，手指没有继续折磨姚琛，快速将背扣碾了开来，胸衣随之松开了。

“不要……唔嗯……”

发现张颜齐在拉他的肩带，姚琛缩起手臂试图阻止他，可是马上又被张颜齐堵住了嘴巴。一旦黏糊糊地接起吻来，姚琛就一点办法都没有了，只能软着胳膊任人摆布。

衬衫被脱了下来，淡粉色的胸衣也落入了张颜齐手里，姚琛的上半身已经完全光裸了。嘴巴被放开，姚琛睁开眼，看到张颜齐凝视着那两片沾了一点湿渍的碗状布料，然后把脸深深地埋了上去。

“啊、不要闻啊！”

姚琛羞耻极了，整张小脸瞬间涨红，焦急地去抢他的胸衣，然而手刚抓到胸衣的带子，一股极度酥麻的感觉就从下半身袭了上来，叫他瞬间就失了力，手指揪不住带子一下子滑了下去。

“你出了好多水啊，我的裤子都被弄脏了。”

将膝盖退开，张颜齐盯着裤子上明显的水迹，低声嗤笑。他把姚琛的短裙撩起来，看到同样是淡粉色的料子上有两处已经被淫水洇成了深色，靠下的那处因为完全浸透甚至粘在姚琛的雌穴上，勾勒出了鼓蓬蓬的肉瓣和中间一小道凹陷的缝隙。

“啊！”

张颜齐顺着那道缝隙一挑，姚琛的胯部立刻弹了一下，他曲起两根手指用指节抵着缝隙按下去，湿透的内裤就在按压下响起了一阵异常黏腻的声音，一股爱液也因挤压渗出来沾到了他的手上。

“啧，你这都已经牵出丝了啊。”

手指退开的时候，雌穴和指节之间还黏连着透明的汁水，张颜齐咋舌，将手指举到姚琛脸颊边给他看，把姚琛臊得偏过头去不敢睁眼。

“可以直接插进去了吧？”

姚琛蒙起脸羞臊不语，身体的反应太激烈了，明明应该是被强迫的，现在却湿到连扩张都不用做了，这可怎么办啊……

“嗯！啊嗯……”

仍包在内裤里的阴茎被张颜齐的大手罩住揉搓，因为水迹可以准确地找到阴茎顶端所在的位置，张颜齐按着那处揉了几下，粘哒哒的呻吟声马上就从姚琛的手掌下传了出来。

内裤被掀了起来，姚琛捂着脸，任张颜齐摆布把内裤脱了下来。在脱下来的过程中，察觉到粘在穴口外的那部分直到内裤两端都退到了大腿的一半处了才被拽开，姚琛简直羞耻到都要哭出来了。

“不要遮着脸。”

姚琛摇摇头。

“不然我闻你的内裤了。”

“呜……”

姚琛呜咽一声，可是肉缝间却又涌出了一股水。他缓缓把手放下来，因为头枕在沙发扶手上，姚琛毫无阻碍地看到了粗大鸡巴正对着自己的雌穴的画面，登时耻到脑子都发晕，赶忙转开视线。

“好好看着我是怎么插进去的。”

湿哒哒的内裤就攥在张颜齐的手里，随时要往脸上凑，姚琛没有办法，羞耻到眼眶都酸热了，还是听话地将目光集中在了即将交合的地方。

“嗯……啊、不……”

肉缝被龟头碾开了，酸胀的快感令姚琛皱眉抽着气，阴道被撑开的感觉舒服极了，视觉被下流的画面冲击更是将快感加倍，看着大龟头隐没在他的雌穴里，粗长茎身一寸一寸推进去，姚琛很快就被双重的快感逼迫到咬住手指，抓扯自己的头发。

“喔！”

鸡巴推到最里面，龟头凿上子宫口，鸡巴根部和阴唇“啪”的撞到一起发出一声黏腻声响，姚琛终于坚持不住扬起了头，浑身颤抖着高潮了，雌穴里泄出一大股水。

他的整条阴道都紧紧地包裹住张颜齐的鸡巴，嫩肉痉挛着缠在茎身上，一边渗水一边摩擦，切实地感受到了被插入的满足。

好棒……这个、好棒……

姚琛仰着脸，眉毛塌下来嘴巴也张着，一副彻底融化了的样子。只用手指插和被鸡巴填满差太多了，这样满胀的、甚至被撑到有点发痛的感觉简直令人痴迷。

姚琛眼睛失了神，不断发出“嗯……呜……”的喘息声，看起来像是要坏掉了一样。但张颜齐不以为然，他压着姚琛的小腹，在他的呻吟声中不顾穴肉的拉扯稍微把鸡巴抽出来一点，然后猛地撞了回去。

“呜——”

只插了一下就又喷出一股爱液，这次连阴茎都泄出来了，精液飞散在姚琛的小腹上。

姚琛发出一声长长的哀鸣，眼角大滴大滴地落下泪水，雌穴痉挛得更厉害了。他甩着头，双手乱扑腾着抓挠张颜齐的胳膊，胸口剧烈起伏，被连续的高潮弄得要疯掉了。

“不要、不要啊……”姚琛哭得惨兮兮的，雌穴里面又酸又麻，快感烧得他脑子都木了，察觉到张颜齐又要继续抽插，他赶紧啜泣着求饶，“求你……等、下……再插的话、又要……啊！”

可惜张颜齐并没有理解到他有多辛苦，在他说话时又用力插拔一次，操得他子宫都抽搐起来了，眼睛翻上去穴里疯狂泄出淫液。

这次高潮的模样太夸张了，张颜齐终于发觉姚琛好像从刚才开始就一直在高潮，这才顿住腰没有继续动。

“又高潮了？有那么舒服吗？”

张颜齐有点困惑，明明上次在他家里做时，姚琛的反应还没有这么强烈呢，怎么一段时间没做身体反而更色了。

但姚琛没有回答，只是捂住脸，抽抽着哭了起来。虽然哭声甜兮兮的，但他看起来一副很难受的样子，张颜齐盯着姚琛看了半刻，也没看出是怎么回事。

“那我拔出来咯。”

不能插的话就拔出来让人休息一会儿好了，张颜齐这么想着，腰刚一动就被姚琛拉住了手臂。

“不、不要拔出去……”

姚琛边说边抽噎，不顾小穴里还敏感得很，挪动着腰把张颜齐抽出来的那一小段鸡巴吞了回去，然后又尖叫着抽颤起来。

“喂，你……”张颜齐不解。

“舒服……”

“啊？”

“很舒服……这个……”姚琛努力地说着，满是红晕的脸上出现一种直白的痴态，比上次骑乘式做爱时露出的舒爽神情还要姣乱得多，“比手指舒服好多……好棒……”

他穴里的软肉在他说话时还在不断夹吸着，贪婪极了。

听姚琛这么说，张颜齐算是知道他是怎么回事了，一段时间没做馋到了呗，姚琛这么淫荡还真是超过了他的预期。

不过，这样正好。

张颜齐笑笑，伸手解开姚琛的辫子，把他抱进怀里，踩到地上站了起来。

他一手捧着姚琛的屁股，一手搂着他的背，就着插在一起的姿势往姚琛的卧室走去。粗大的鸡巴在走动间深深顶弄，插得姚琛不停发出仿佛快要昏厥过去的声音，淫水滴滴答答溅出来洒了一路。

雌穴嘬得太厉害，中间张颜齐忍不住把姚琛压在墙上狠狠又插泄了一次，直到姚琛咬着他的肩膀，精液喷得两人腹上都是，他才又抱紧姚琛走进卧室。

“哈啊……啊……”

把姚琛压到床上时，他已经高潮到快要神志不清了，张颜齐被他绞得也马上要精关失守，就没再忍着，粗暴地插了几十下就绷紧了腰。

“射了！用子宫接好，怀孕吧！”

张颜齐低吼，抵着姚琛的子宫口射出今晚的第一发，大概也是唯一一发浓精，姚琛看起来已经不能再做了，张颜齐不打算勉强他。

“啊啊——”

感受到热度冲进身子深处，姚琛尖叫着，攀上了到目前为止最极致、最舒爽的一次高潮，几乎到了过瘾的程度。

直到张颜齐从他的小穴里抽出来，起身去卫生间洗澡了，姚琛都还陷在这种深层的悸动中，四肢大敞着瘫在床上喘息。过了一会儿，穴里流淌的暖流让他慢慢回过神来。

坏人警官刚才说了什么来着？


	5. 张颜齐

“用子宫接好了，怀孕吧！”

这句话回荡在姚琛的脑海里，撞得他脑袋咣咣响。

“不是吧！”

姚琛猛地坐起来，高潮了太多次导致他腰软腿软差点侧翻过去，但他现在顾不上那么多了，“唉哟唉哟”地撑稳了身体就把手往两腿之间探。

“射了这么多……”

坐起来的姿势使精液加速流出合不拢的穴口，虽然整个雌穴外都被淫水糊了个彻底，姚琛还是一摸就摸到了一大股白浊。

完了完了……

姚琛捂住脸，“啊……”的长叹一口气，他忽然想起来从第一次和张颜齐做开始，他就一直在被内射。

虽然他的身体生得和一般女生不太一样，他也不知道自己会不会怀孕，但万一他有这个功能，这么多次下来，他的肚子里恐怕早已经有种了吧。

怎么办啊，我还未成年就要生小孩了吗……

郁闷地将自己团成一个球，姚琛一边在已经脏掉的床单上蹭沾了精液的那只手，一边脑补起了“高二女生未婚先孕，高考复习期间挺着大肚子耽误复习，只好休学一年生完孩子再高考”的悲情故事。

脑补到这里后，姚琛觉得这个情节实在是太虐了，又转而脑补起了一些开心的想要平衡一下，比如要给宝宝买小玩具小衣服啊，还要起个好听的名字之类的……

好听的名字？说起来他爸的名字我还不知道叫什么呢！

没空继续想这些有的没的了，记得张颜齐今晚掏出过警员证，姚琛一骨碌爬下床，去翻张颜齐刚才脱在卧室地毯上的裤子的口袋。

“找到了！”

翻出蓝色的皮制小本本，姚琛按了按胸口，怀着忐忑的心情将警员证展开，坏人警官的信息随之映入眼帘。

“张，颜，齐……”

姚琛一个字一个字地念出与他肌肤相亲多次的男人的名字，手指还摸上了名字旁边的照片，认真盯着看了起来。

照片上的男人看起来和现在有些不一样，照这张照片时他还留着寸头，搭配上严肃的表情显得凶巴巴的，和现在刘海过长压眼睛导致的阴沉形象差很多。

而且现在他还总是笑得很变态。姚琛撇撇嘴，在心里补充着。

如果不是亲眼看到过张颜齐穿警服，姚琛实在是很难把这张警员证和尾行强奸高中生的变态联系在一起。

警察怎么会干这种事呢？明明这张照片看起来还很正气凛然的……

“想什么呢？这么入迷。”

警员证被一把抽走，姚琛扭头向后看去，张颜齐正扒拉着半湿的头发坐到床上，两指间夹着蓝色小本本对他晃晃。

“还翻我的东西，怎么，以为我是个假警察？”

“你确实不像警察啊……”虽然最开始翻的时候是没这个想法啦，“而且我还不知道你的名字……”

听到姚琛这么说，张颜齐的脸上短暂空白了一瞬，大概他也是刚注意到这个问题，不过他这个情况没机会也没必要自我介绍就是了。

“现在你知道了，去洗澡吧。”张颜齐从地上抓起裤子把警员证塞回去，然后扫视着仍蹲在地上抬头看他的姚琛，伸手捏了一把他软乎乎的脸颊肉，“满身都是精液，不去洗澡我接着干你了啊。”

姚琛快速撑起又酸又软的身体跑去了卫生间。

盯着姚琛晃晃悠悠的背影，张颜齐托腮陷入了思考。

想知道我的名字吗？明明是被我强迫的……虽然这次不算。

真是个奇怪的小孩。张颜齐暂时下了结论。

在浴室里，姚琛好一顿折腾。刚开始先用蓬蓬头对着小穴冲，因为水流太刺激了，他马上就放弃了这个做法，改用老方法用手指掏，而等精液掏得差不多时，他腿都软到差点跪在地上，结果又倚着墙喘了好一会儿。

等姚琛吹干头发走回卧室时，张颜齐已经把脏床单都洗好晾起来了，新床单也铺好了。他本人则是穿戴整齐地坐在床边的地毯上，看起来是有话要对姚琛说。

“你过来。”

张颜齐对姚琛招招手，姚琛就走过去坐到床上面对他。

“明天开始我接送你上下学一段时间，那个人不知道还会不会来骚扰你。”

姚琛想起那个变态流着鼻血瞪着赤红双目的模样，忍不住打了个寒颤，赶紧用力地上下点点脑袋。

“好。”张颜齐见他答应也点了下头，然后就站起来准备走了，“那明早我开车来接你……”

结果刚走出去没有两步，他就被拉住了裤腿。

“怎么？”

“啊！”姚琛慌忙放开了手，他也没想到自己怎么就伸手去拦张颜齐了，只是觉得暂时不能让他走，自己还有点事想和他说。

但到底是什么事呢？姚琛咬唇思索着。

那是他刚才在清理精液时模模糊糊想到的，虽然这个年纪不应该生小孩，但是造小孩的行为实在是给了他很大的悸动，再加上最近他的身体越来越饥渴，姚琛总觉得他应该找张颜齐寻求一下帮助。

“如果，嗯，我是说如果……”等了半天，姚琛终于有了动静，张颜齐挑挑眉耐心听他说，“如果我说和你做、呃、这种事，还挺舒服的，你会想经常和我做吗……”

张颜齐看他的表情变成了好像在看白痴，“我不想和你做的话那我为什么总是跟踪你。”

“呃……”

姚琛尴尬地并起双腿，用睡裙把自己整个包住。他都忘了，张颜齐是个变态。

张颜齐盯着姚琛看了一会儿，不知道在想什么，等到姚琛都被他看紧张了，想说“你当做我刚才什么都没说吧”，他才张开手掌盖在姚琛的脑袋上，往后一推，让姚琛仰起脸来看着他。

“我每周一三五有空，你最好在晚自习时写完作业再回家。”说完这句他突然凑近，吓得姚琛缩起小手，“周末看情况，你学习忙就少干点，不忙的话我可以一直干你。”

“啊、啊哈哈……”这也太直接了吧……

姚琛脸上涨红，连耳朵根都红了，移开视线不敢看张颜齐。

“那就这样，明早七点二十我来接你。”

拍了两下姚琛的头顶，张颜齐就走了，等到屋外传来大门打开又关上的声音，姚琛才伸开腿，浑身瘫软着躺了下去，然后一翻身把脸扣在了枕头上。

看来他暂时是不用找男朋友了。


	6. 安全措施

第二天早上，张颜齐的私家车准时出现在了姚琛租的小公寓楼下。他下车倚靠在车门上，抬头望向位于公寓第三层的某个房门。

起晚了吗？

张颜齐掏出手机，调出了通讯录的界面，在找到名字按下去之前，一阵吱吱嘎嘎的开关金属门的声音响起，他的手指便拐了个弯，又按灭了屏幕。

一道身影从门内窜出来，沿着半开放式的楼道一溜烟跑向楼梯间，不到一分钟就俯冲到了地面，然后急急忙忙地向张颜齐跑来。

裙子都被风扬起来了，走光咯。

“早上好！久等了！”

张颜齐抬了抬眉毛，收敛了颓废的气息，也收拾掉了自己脑袋里的坏东西。

“早，我刚到，上车吧。”

“嗯！”

刚才的一通小跑似乎完全没有影响到姚琛，他依然活力四射的，在接收到张颜齐的回应和示意后，他马上脚步轻快地绕到副驾驶那边，打开车门上了车。

车子重新启动，朝着学校的方向开去，在公寓后身的巷子里，隐藏在阴影中的人不甘地嗤了一声，悄悄离开了……

而坐在车上的姚琛无知无觉，此时，他正在为别的事情害羞苦恼。

“虽然，虽然一大早说这种事不太好……你今晚会来的吧？”

“哦？”

张颜齐目不斜视，稳定开车。

他回答得模棱两可，姚琛当下有点着急，手指不安地搅在了一起。

“今天，嗯，是星期五，所以……”昨天不是都说好了吗？

“所以你就在学校好好地写作业吧。”张颜齐在红灯前停了下来，遥望着两个街口外的三中校门，在姚琛的注视中弯了弯嘴角，“因为这三天你都得插着鸡巴过了。”

呀——

副驾驶上，姚琛揪着安全带缩成了一团，臊得脸上突突地发热。 他忽然很想大叫，告诉张颜齐说话真的不用这么直接。

这个红灯灭掉，刚踩了脚油门又被下一个红灯拦住，张颜齐的手臂松了劲儿自然地弯下去，然后被旁边人点了点。

他转过头看向姚琛，姚琛却没有看他，而是顶着一张颜色鲜艳程度不亚于红灯的红脸蛋看着窗外，咬咬唇扭扭捏捏地说：“那个，安全措施，以后不能省略了哦……”

张颜齐没回话。

姚琛发出了为难地哼哼声，摸了摸小腹：“我还是学生呢，不能怀孕……”

“哈哈……”

张颜齐终于忍不住喷笑出来，恰好绿灯亮了，他一给油开到了校门对面停下。把安全带锁扣按开，他一扭身把姚琛给拉了过来，然后结结实实地亲了下去。

一阵“咕啾咕啾”的水声搅得姚琛都懵了，他脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，直到张颜齐吮着他的嘴唇放开了他，他还嘴角流着涎，一脸呆愣愣地反应不过来。

“可以啊，那你要自己去买套子。”

被捏了把屁股，姚琛眨眨眼，良久才领悟了这句话的意思。

“咦？！”

“就在那边，去吧。”

张颜齐推了把姚琛的后背，扬扬头，示意他快点去不远处的便利商店买套子。

“不要嘛……我们一起去不可以吗……”

姚琛拉拉张颜齐的袖子，委屈地撒着娇，他今天坐立难安了一整天，一想到晚上要顶着店员的目光买成人用品，他就害臊得课都听不进去了。

“不可以。你要是不去买的话，我今天就回家了。”

张颜齐作势扭身就走，在姚琛焦急地追上来后，他又停住了，坏笑着回头问道：“去不去？”

姚琛跺了两下脚，气呼呼地跑进了便利店。

一进便利店，姚琛立刻低下了头，做贼心虚地用书包挡住了自己的脸，叫店员反而狐疑地多看了他两眼。

越心焦越找不到目标，在店里团团转了两遍，姚琛才在某个货架上找到了他的“安全措施”，他立刻随便拿起一个就走去了柜台。

结账的过程中，姚琛全程不敢抬头，等到店员终于说出“谢谢惠顾”，他“嗖”的一下就把套子塞入书包夹层，火速逃离了现场。

“买好了？”

张颜齐还在原处等着姚琛，那副老神在在的模样任姚琛怎么想也想不到，这人刚刚就在店外偷看他买套子的全过程。

圆奶子圆屁股的学生妹自己买套子，那副羞答答的难以启齿的样子难道不值得看吗？张颜齐丝毫不打算反省。

“快走快走……”

姚琛羞愤地瞪了张颜齐一眼，压低声音嘟囔着，拉起他的手臂就往家走，还在心里反复尖叫着“千万不要有熟人看到我”。

而张颜齐就很愉快了，不管怎么被姚琛捶打，他都一直笑得像只偷到腥的猫一样。回家路上走了多久，他就笑了多久，直到进入卧室接过套子盒，他的笑容才变得耐人寻味起来。

“中号？”

张颜齐眯着眼睛发问，而姚琛困惑的反应让他明白了，这个高中生是真的完全没看包装就随便买了一盒。

“不对吗……”

姚琛咬了咬手指，有点担忧今晚会做不成，就搂着张颜齐的手臂，又一次撒起了娇。

“也可以用的吧？”

“也不是不行。”

就着姚琛朝向他仰头的姿势，张颜齐对着他的嘴唇亲了下去，另一只手还揉起了姚琛软绵绵的胸脯，揉得姚琛“嗯嗯唔唔”地哼唧，晶亮亮的口水在舌头绞缠的过程中不断流出来，又被张颜齐舔掉。

“但是，必须你来帮我套，套得上就做，套不上就算了。”

我就知道……

姚琛撅起嘴，委屈地看了张颜齐一眼，哀哀软软的视线也没能引得对方失去理智，只成功使对方又亲了他一通，反而害得他内裤里更湿湿黏黏的了。

被带着用嘴解开裤子拉链，咬下内裤，姚琛被跳出来的粗大阴茎蹭到了脸，那股火热的温度立刻蒸得他整个身子都跟着燥热起来。

像是临阵脱逃一般，姚琛弹了起来，拿起套子盒开始拆，他眼神飘忽，手也笨笨的，拆了好一会儿才拆开。

盒子刚开了口，张颜齐就探手拿出了一个小包装，送到嘴边利落地咬开，再递回给姚琛。

“吧嗒”，姚琛手里的小盒子掉了下去。

“呃，我，呃……”

姚琛涨红了脸，嘴巴尴尬地咧开，摆着手不知该说什么。张颜齐刚才那几个动作冲击到他了，也许是荷尔蒙之类的吧，男人不经意间的性感令他脑袋发晕，小腹里也紧紧的，骚乱了起来。

他颤着手指去接套子，张颜齐却绕过他的手指，把套子直接递到了他的脸边。

“用嘴。”

“诶……这怎么……”

姚琛有些迷惑，张颜齐就再次俯下身含住他的嘴唇，舌头探进去勾他的软舌，再吮着舌尖拉出甜腻的口腔，把套子反着挂在了那块粉肉上。

“就这么对着套下来，用嘴唇撸下去。”

把流到手上的润滑剂涂到阴茎上，张颜齐大喇喇地撸动几下，“啵滋啵滋”的声响臊得姚琛吞了口口水，也顺势吞进了一点润滑剂，莫名的果香味便让他更焦躁了。

“嗯……”

姚琛扶住张颜齐的阴茎，下意识撸动了一下，阴茎火热的温度就仿佛烧到了他的心里似的。看到龟头顶端溢出了前液，他的眼睛也跟着湿了起来，像是那股火把他烧化了一样，化开了他全身每个能出水的地方。

“呜……”

用另一只手拢了下头发，姚琛终于对着粗大阴茎低下了头，然而越靠近他就越发地胆战心惊。

怎么……这么大啊……

姚琛这时才明白，为什么张颜齐会质疑套子的尺寸，就算自己没用过套子也该看得出来，这绝对不是中号能包住的大小。

“套啊。”

后脑被按了一下，姚琛闭了闭眼，认命地把嘴巴张得更大，绷着舌尖抵上了龟头顶端。

“把牙齿藏好，刮破的话可就没用了。”

“唔……”

嘴巴抿着套子边缘往下推，尺寸不合导致推进的过程异常艰难，尤其是底部更膨大的龟头部分，套子滑下去后总是会不小心弹回原位。

“呼唔……”

姚琛软塌塌地喘着气，总算是套好最上面了，之后只要一点点地撸下去……

“呜……咳咳……”

一点点地撸下去后，龟头却顶到了嗓子眼。套子差不多撸到底了，可是嘴巴到阴茎底端显然还有一段距离，该怎么办呢……

姚琛犹犹豫豫地抬起了眼，挑着视线看向张颜齐。他的小手还握着大阴茎的根部，嘴巴里塞得满满的，套好了套子的部分就躺在他的嘴里，龟头顶端被他小心地压在舌根上，防止捅到喉咙里。

他明明是一副求助的模样，可上挑的眼睛实在是勾人得很，把他那点小仓鼠似的可爱都盖住了，于是张颜齐不但没帮他，反而还要欺负他。

“你也看到了，尺寸不合适，对不对？”

“唔……”姚琛眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“所以你要接受惩罚。”

“唔？”

“用嘴好好量一下，把我的尺寸记牢吧。”

没有等姚琛再次回应，张颜齐一挺腰直接干进了他的喉咙。

他很久没有过这么粗暴的行为了，不管是在他家骑乘的那次，还是昨晚，他都操得比较温存，不过，这样也挺好的，不是吗？

清纯的高中生被他噎得一直在浑身发颤，拍打着他的大腿挣扎，还发出非常难受的声音，可他真的只是难受吗？

在一次深深的捅入之后，张颜齐把阴茎缓缓抽了出来，然后抬起了姚琛的脸——在那张潮红的、湿漉漉的脸上，有迷乱，有委顿，有淫糜，偏偏就是没有难受，而姣浪所具现化的泪珠已经顺着眼角流了下来。

他的大脑已经像他的神情一样，变得黏糊糊的了吧。

张颜齐把姚琛拉起来，再仰面推倒在床上，他哂笑着吮吸姚琛的膝盖，低沉的声音将姚琛再次麻醉。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”

像是被情欲的恶魔完全操控了，清纯的高中生自己分开了腿，不顾还绷在内裤里的阴茎，直接扒开了下方湿透的、快要能拧出水的部分，向张颜齐暴露了他的雌穴。

“哥哥……”

姚琛拨开滑溜溜的阴唇，粉色的狭窄肉缝仍在一股一股地吐着水，淫水沾湿了他的指尖。

“要哥哥，把大家伙插进来……”


	7. 色情小鬼

“哥哥？你倒是挺会撒娇的。”

听到姚琛这么叫他，张颜齐多少有点意外，但他转念一想，又觉得这个发展挺合理的。为了满足欲望，会希望尾行他的变态警察做他的炮友，这么淫荡的高中生不管做出什么来都不奇怪吧。

“这么想要？”

张颜齐垂眸扫了一眼那个引诱着他的器官，被姚琛亲自分开的柔软蚌肉染着点点水迹，展露出来的内部则已然完全湿润，光是看到反射的光泽，他都能想到那些汁液该有多黏腻。

也许应该尝尝味道。

将手撑在姚琛的肩旁，张颜齐整个人笼罩在他的上方。他牵起姚琛的其中一只手，将湿润的手指举到嘴边，然后盯着姚琛的眼睛，从指尖开始，一点点将他的食指含了进去。

“唔呜……”

姚琛浑身一颤，在吮吸和舔舐中呻吟起来，眼中顿时蓄起了泪珠。他感到他的指尖被唾液裹挟，被舌头勾起，被细密的舌苔磨蹭，手指上的淫汁都被舔掉了，然后“咕咚”一声被张颜齐咽进了肚子里。

“啊……”

鼠蹊部弹动两下，姚琛眯眼掐住自己的大腿根，泪珠顺着他的眼角滑了下去，蜜裂里又涌出了一股水。他好像去了，就在刚刚，因为手指被吮吸，就脑袋空白了一瞬。

“没什么味儿。”

“……诶？”

“我说这个汁。”

“啊！”

张颜齐突然插了根手指到姚琛的雌穴里，毫无准备地，姚琛立刻仰起头吐出了舌尖。在张颜齐搅了几下把手指抽出去后，他还颤着腰抽吸着，然后就看到前一秒还在自己小穴里的手指进了张颜齐的嘴巴。

“确实没什么味儿。”

“呜……不要啊……”

姚琛几乎要无地自容了。

“怎么，刚才不是还叫着哥哥要大鸡巴吗，这就害羞了？”

张颜齐低声笑着，把紧绷绷地只被套住了一多半，模样有点好笑的阴茎抵在姚琛的穴口上，蹭动着顶入了一点，就不再进去了。

粘滑的蜜液被他挤出来了一些，沿着穴口张开的方向流下去，将姚琛的内裤弄得更湿，沉甸甸的布料贴在他的男性器上，令那里变得更显眼了点。

“连内裤都顾不上脱就想被操，真色。”

张颜齐挑开内裤的上端，看了眼被裹在里面的粉红性器。那里被主人无视了，正可怜兮兮地掉着泪，把姚琛的整个小腹都哭湿了。他轻轻捏了下还在哭的顶端，结果姚琛也被弄哭了，直啜泣着用细长双腿圈他的腰，双手也抬起来搂他。

“哥哥……插进来吧，呜嗯……”

姚琛哭起来时声音更软更甜了，哭声里还含着十足的撒娇意味，他纤细的腰肢摇晃着，穴口也收缩着碾硬硬的龟头，多吸几下，张颜齐就从善如流地整个冲进了他的小穴里。

“唔啊！……哈……啊……”

双腿猛地蹬开，在半空中绷得直直的，用力的插入顶得姚琛表情都扭曲了，口水也流出嘴角，小巧的身躯整个绷紧。

“嘶……放松点，吸这么紧套子会破的。”

张颜齐挺腰，一耸一耸地晃动着，在姚琛缠得死紧的小穴里小幅度抽送，可姚琛只觉得他一直在磨蹭自己的子宫口，敏感的小穴一直在高潮边上来来回回，根本一点也放松不了。

太大了……太大了啊……

姚琛呜呜嗯嗯地啜泣，小穴不松劲，双手双脚也缠抱着张颜齐，整个人挂在张颜齐身上。他心里叫着难受，身体却违心得很，胸脯和穴里的软肉都挤着张颜齐，令张颜齐误解，当下也不再忍耐了，开始越插越凶，把他插得尖叫起来。

“啊！啊！”

姚琛断断续续地叫着，双腿绞得厉害，交合处噼里啪啦的水声听得他心口发紧，小腹里也越来越热，满涨的快感令他只想和张颜齐贴得更近。

他捧着张颜齐的脸，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着那张唇角天然翘起，正一开一合地喘息着的嘴巴，痴迷的神色布满了他整张脸。他的舌尖在尖叫中探出了嘴巴，然后马上被张颜齐含进了嘴里。

“唔……唔嗯……”

舌头缠绕在一起，姚琛眼神迷离，腰胯忽然晃得更厉害，小穴里喷出了一大股汁液。他和张颜齐互相吞咽着对方的口水，唇舌紧紧粘合，仿佛连嘴里都在交配，湿滑的舌头也变成了性器。

“哈啊！”

这场交合最终被张颜齐深深的顶入打断，硬胀的龟头陷在最深处的子宫口上，把姚琛插得双眼都翻了上去。

张颜齐将身体稍微撑起来，在姚琛喘息的空档，他单手解开了姚琛校服上衣的扣子，在看到和之前所见款式不一样的内衣时，他嗤笑出声。

“为了我特意换的前开扣式？”

内衣扣“啪”的一声打开，白软的胸脯弹了开来，姚琛的意识被自己摇晃的乳房唤回，后知后觉地感到害羞。

“嗯……”

他嗫嚅着应了一声，马上又粘乎乎地仰头去亲张颜齐，企图用接吻带过这件事情，但张颜齐明显对他那对米菲兔更感兴趣。在不够坚定的挽留中，张颜齐逐渐下移，把嘴巴移到了粉软的乳头上。

“唔啊……”

下半身很快又重新响起了激烈的水声，胸乳也被又吸又捏的，姚琛越叫越姣浪，没一会儿他就不知道自己在叫什么了，只有张颜齐清清楚楚地见识到了他一边眯着眼，一边叫着“好哥哥，好棒”的淫糜场景。

“色情小鬼。”

张颜齐嘴里啧啧有声，阴茎插得更狠，直把色情高中生插得腰都悬空了。

他本来因为号太小的套子难受得很，心里憋着一口气，现在被姚琛的软穴吸得腰眼发酥，倒也不觉得套子绷得慌了，浑然不知这是因为小套子在他刚才那一记深顶时已然撕开了一道，现在只是破破烂烂地挂在他的阴茎上，哪里还会绷。

“啊啊啊……”

张颜齐越插越快，插得姚琛的尖叫都发起了颤，破套子的开口也在抽插间越裂越大，连龟头也包不住了。

“呜——”

热烫龟头和子宫口无阻碍深吻的那一刻，姚琛蜷起四肢又一次高潮了，淫汁蜜液噗噗涌出来，被阴茎插得四溅，从内裤里露出头的男性器也喷出精来，把校服短裙弄得一团糟。

他高潮到昏了头，一个劲地攀附着张颜齐的肩颈和对方接吻，在张颜齐顿住腰，火热的精液糊住他的子宫口时，他也浑然不觉，只知道翻着白眼叫喊，拧着腰把阴茎吞得更深。

还是张颜齐发现他又内射了的。


	8. 生理之谜

“去洗个澡吧，我又射里面了。”

才刚被高潮抛到柔软云朵之上，姚琛还没来得及多享受一阵余韵，就被这么一句话惊得脑门都凉快了。

“诶？为什么……”

姚琛惊慌地想要撑起身，然而恰好张颜齐正从他的身体里往外拔，形状上翘的半硬阴茎勾着他的敏感点，磨着小穴里那块略带皱褶的嫩皮抽出来，爽得他刚抬起个头就又“嗯嗯”喘着躺了回去。

“因为套子太小了，撑破了。”

从中段开始直到顶端，已经裂成两半的套子根本没起到半点保护的作用，还在抽出时拖着两道粘稠的白汁弄脏了床单。

张颜齐把这个造型独特的东西从阴茎上撸下来，递到姚琛的面前，向他露出一个“我很遗憾”的眼神，成功引发了姚琛的哀嚎。

“怎么这样……”

捂脸哼唧了几声，但为了安全，姚琛还是不得不从懊恼中爬起来，赶快去清洗。

大概是因为确定了相对亲密的关系，这次张颜齐表现得体贴了一点，直接把姚琛抱去了浴室。

让姚琛坐到浴缸边沿上，张颜齐调好了水温，然后举着莲蓬头蹲到了姚琛腿前，打算给他冲洗。

“唉……剩下的那几个安全套也白买了……”

姚琛颇为遗憾的长叹一口气，为白白花掉的小钱钱惋惜，虽然他家境还不错，但精打细算买东西一向是他的爱好，这次却因为自己太害臊浪费了，让他心里好一阵后悔。

回忆起姚琛平时在放学路上算账买小点心的样子，张颜齐稍微一联系就知道他在想什么，也多少被这样的高中生可爱到了。

“有什么好可惜的，我给你报销就是了。”张颜齐摇头笑了笑。

“……真的？”

“真的。”

说完，张颜齐直接分开了姚琛的腿，把莲蓬头对着他的小穴冲水，姚琛的欢呼就在嘴里拐了弯变成了呻吟，腰腹也触电一样往后缩，整个人差点栽进浴缸里。

“不至于这么大反应吧。”

张颜齐一把拉住他，见姚琛涨红了脸，忍不住打趣，结果姚琛只是摇了摇头，把莲蓬头推开了。

“不要这个……”姚琛嗫嚅道，“太刺激了……”

“那怎么办？”张颜齐举着莲蓬头发问。

“嗯……我自己用手弄吧……”

姚琛又害臊又无奈，在张颜齐关水把莲蓬头挂回去后，他都把手伸到小穴边上了，然而张颜齐又蹲回了他的身前。

“呃……怎么……”

“你弄吧。”

“呃？你不出去吗……”

看到张颜齐的脸上露出了一个和善的笑容，姚琛又感到了大事不妙。

“我想看你自己弄。”

我就知道！

“呜……”

姚琛郁闷极了，他总算明白了，就算张颜齐表现得再温柔，他也绝对不会改变变态的本性。

这有什么好看的嘛！

姚琛把脸捂起来消极怠工，这种逃避现实的行为把张颜齐逗笑了，他点点姚琛软嫩嫩的雌穴，引起了姚琛一阵轻颤，但他依然没有乖乖清理。

“再不弄出来要怀孕咯。”

张颜齐在微张的穴口处一勾，食指指节勾走了溢出来的精液，然后马上又有新的一股流了出来。

不情不愿地，姚琛把手放了下来，在对着张颜齐狠狠地“哼！”了一声后，他终于把手伸向了小穴，并在张颜齐专注的视线里，缓缓将手指探进了穴口。

“呼……嗯……”

比起粗大的阴茎，将两根纤细手指塞入小穴显然要容易得多，但不知为什么，这次姚琛觉得有点痛，尤其是被张颜齐盯着，敏感度被羞耻感放大，这份刺痛一时间竟让他有点难以忍受。

“痛……”

姚琛咬唇哼哼出声，因视奸而老实兴奋起来的男性器也萎靡了，他皱着眉还想再抽动两下，反倒是张颜齐把他的手指拉开了。

“怎么回事……”

姚琛困惑，而张颜齐正在轻轻分开他阴唇，打量他的蜜裂，那里已经泛起了红肿，和姚琛初夜后第二天的状态很相像。

“有点肿了，可能是连续两天都做，你有些吃不消。”

“诶……”姚琛呆住了。

“忍忍吧，明天早上再洗掉。”张颜齐抬头看向姚琛，耸了耸肩，“要么你就只能现在忍着疼洗掉。”

“唔……可是，等到明天会不会就有小宝宝了……”姚琛双手撑在膝盖上，犹犹豫豫地迎向张颜齐的视线，像是在等他给自己拿主意。

看出来姚琛怕疼的本质，张颜齐歪头思考了一下，想起了一个他自己都不太明白含义的词。

“你今天是在安全期里吗？”

“安全期？那是什么？”

“就是排卵周期之类的？你上次月经是什么时候来的？”虽然张颜齐也不知道安全期具体是指哪一段日子。

“我不会来月经啊。”

“你不会来？”张颜齐和姚琛大眼瞪小眼，“那你不会怀孕啊。”

“咦……咦？”

像是第一次把这两件事联系在一起，姚琛震惊地吸了口气。担忧的事原来并不会发生，这么一想，姚琛突然就乐观地整个人都明亮了起来，然后又在张颜齐看白痴的目光中缩了回去，挠挠头“嘿嘿”干笑起来。

“我生物学得不太好……”

反应过来自己勒着窄小套子做的行为毫无意义，张颜齐憋着的那口气终于发作出来。

他一把提溜起还在傻笑的姚琛，把他压到墙上就拿起莲蓬头对着他的小穴喷，把姚琛刺激得一弹一弹的，尖叫着一直躲，没一会儿就被水流冲得脸红喘息起来，搂着张颜齐要亲嘴。

可惜再情动也不能再做了，姚琛惋惜地倚在张颜齐怀里磨蹭，重新挺立起来的男性器也和旁边蓬勃的大家伙蹭来蹭去，色兮兮的模样令张颜齐都忍不住拍了拍他的屁股。

挺翘的屁股因为拍击轻微晃了两下，张颜齐被十分有弹性的手感吸引，手上的动作由拍改成了揉捏，捏着捏着，他忽然想起了什么。

“所以，你其实是外表像女孩的男孩咯。”

“唔？大概吧……我也不清楚……”姚琛不明白张颜齐为什么还在纠结这个问题。

“那我来给你检验一下。”

“啊？”

张颜齐勾起嘴角，双手拉开姚琛的臀瓣，修长中指顺势抚触裸露的后穴入口，麻酥酥的感觉勾起了一串细软的呻吟声。

“只有男孩才会有的敏感点，我来给你找找吧。”


	9. 沸腾

装满水的浴缸里波纹起伏，浸泡在热水里，姚琛感到所有的毛孔与每一根经络都逐渐舒张开，疲倦在被融化，但他并不能因此放松下来。

他的双手撑在张颜齐的肩上、胸膛上，双腿分开跪在他的腰两旁，屁股向后坐，雌穴和即将被开启的后穴都压在张颜齐立起的大腿上。他的臀瓣被拉开，热水趁他松懈的时机往他身体里钻入了一点。

“嗯……”

他发出轻吟。

“怎么，你好像有点紧张？”

张颜齐拨弄着那个缩起来的小口，在感到姚琛细微的瑟缩后，他抬起另一只手，揉捏姚琛因动作自然垂落的乳首。

胸真大。他这么想着，脑中刚刚松动的“美少女”的标签又牢牢贴回了姚琛的身上。

“嗯？还，还好吧……”

在这样的抚弄中，姚琛柔软的小手忍不住抓紧，而在意识到他的手指下是张颜齐裸露的皮肤时，他又放缓了力道，转而揽住了张颜齐的脖子。

“唔……”

他的后穴再一次被张颜齐试探地戳揉，这次姚琛尝试放松了自己，穴口也一点点地吸着略带着薄茧的指腹，但从他抽紧的小腹可以看出来，他还并没有完全放松。

“你在害怕吗？”

张颜齐的声音很低沉，这把曾经令他惊惧的嗓音，现在却在说着关怀的话，这令姚琛突然地有些恍惚起来，尽管他们关系改变的契机是由他产生的。

“你想起我第一次操你这里的那晚了？”

那么好听的声音带出了那么粗鲁的话，恍惚感突然被打散，姚琛偏开视线，自我催眠着“我会适应的”，然后轻轻地点了点头。

“也许吧……”他迟疑了一下，望着张颜齐没什么波澜的面容，还是说下去了，“那次有点难受……用这里做真的会舒服吗？”

他的神情犹犹豫豫的，张颜齐凝视几秒，最终还是破功。他将姚琛搂进怀里深深吻了一下，然后在姚琛甜腻喘息的时候，将一根手指探入了他的后穴。

“你好可爱。”

突然收紧的肌理僵住了。

“这么喜欢舒服的话，以后就都只给你舒服的。”

每一丝肌理重新软化下去，窄小的后穴停止拒绝他。

“这是给你的奖励，我喜欢你可爱的样子。”

揽在张颜齐颈间的手又一次蜷缩起来，姚琛喘息着，情动将他完全送入了张颜齐的怀抱，他仰头亲吻着张颜齐的下巴，柔软的后穴开始吮吸起了他的手指。

“哼唔……”

夜晚时刻，细小的胡茬已经在经历了一天的休整后冒出了头，姚琛感到嘴唇上刺刺的，但意乱情迷中他反而迷恋起了这种感觉，忍不住伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。当舌苔与青茬发生摩擦时，初次肛交时被忽略的敏感点也被找到了。

“唔嗯！”

他黏糊的呻吟声之间猛地拔起一个尖顶，张颜齐的指腹压在那块嫩褶上揉按，姚琛反射性地想要合拢双腿，却只夹住了张颜齐的胯。

“放松……”

张颜齐只用一只手就把姚琛圈住，一边蛊惑着他，一边压下他的腰，让两人的阴茎交叠在一处厮磨。

他用指根突出的骨骼挤压姚琛的括约肌，在肉穴中曲起的手指持续敲击着细嫩且怕生的敏感点，在呻吟声高高低低的起伏中，紧窄的肠管逐渐被他敲得湿润，湿粘地包裹住了他。

“你做得很好。”

张颜齐直白地称赞，就像他以前尾随在姚琛身后时一样，他从不吝惜在心中一遍遍地称赞这个漂亮清纯的高中生。

于是第二根、第三根手指也得以进入，姚琛迷离着双眼，能隐隐从唇缝里窥到的粉软舌尖再次没入张颜齐的唇齿间，交缠所激起的声响被骨头传导引起共鸣，姚琛呼吸着张颜齐的气息和蒸腾在浴室里的蒸汽，脑中逐渐融化开来。

“唔、唔……哈啊……”

可是后穴里的快感太强烈了，姚琛的眼中泪蒙蒙的，平坦的小腹越抽越急，男性器在水下不断溢出性液，融化的脑中响起“咕啾咕啾”的幻听，仿佛后穴里的声音已经压过接吻的声音了，又或者他整个人都已经变成了一个贪欲的性器。

“啊啊！”

快感在四肢百骸闪电鸣雷，姚琛仰起头，扑簌簌地落下泪来。他把细嫩的喉咙暴露在了张颜齐的视线下，在热水与精液交融的那一刻，张颜齐从善如流地低头衔住了他的脆弱之处。

喘息、抽泣、呻吟，这些反应无比清晰地从虎牙传递进张颜齐的大脑。

真可爱。

他又一次感叹，然后嘴唇合拢，在易折的部位留下了印子。

“嗯……哈……”

让自己舒服到神魂颠倒的手指抽了出来，姚琛忍不住收拢后穴，却只捉住了一股水流，一如困扰他雌穴的烦恼一样，现在他的后穴也感染了饥渴的症状。

“怎么样？”

意味不明的问句操控着姚琛的心神，张颜齐收回了手，而姚琛的眼神也被他正在互相拨弄揉搓的手指吸引了。

那三根方才深深没入他后穴的指头已然被泡皱，与随时会滚落的水珠不同，那上面显然挂着些粘稠的、与巴氏腺液相似的汁液。

“我觉得……”姚琛的呼吸收紧了，细腻双腿在水下磨蹭着张颜齐的腰胯，“有点、头晕……”

情欲在血管里缓慢流淌，在降下的水温间，交缠的肢体反而在升温，随时都能沸腾。

“是吗。”

张颜齐挺挺腰，灼热的阴茎顶在姚琛的小腹上，隔着一层水膜戳刺他柔软的肚脐。

姚琛又喘息起来了。

“那我们去床上吧。”

数次漾起波纹的水面不知道第多少次破碎，而后久久归于平静，不管紧连着的另一个房间里又响起了多么激烈的动静，也不再掀起一丝涟漪。


End file.
